A drug can be delivered to a patient by a medical device. Drug-delivering devices generally release the drugs too fast or too slow to achieve desired therapeutic effects. The volume of drug released to the patient can exceed therapeutic, and even toxic, levels for example. Also, when a drug releases immediately from a medical device, additional doses of the drug may need to be delivered to the patient.